warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Absolutus
Property of Dominus001 "Preacher, my faith is secure, we do not recognise or require your religion." Good citizen, you are merely confused, and it is not your fault that your schools did not know the degree of true faith. But do not be afraid, the misinformation you have been feed through your life will be driven away and replaced with the love and protection of the caring Emperor." "Preacher, but why do you have a heavily armed escort? if you mean us no harm." "They my son, are the soldiers of the Emperor, here to protect you against the many unknown terrors you will come to face. Even God has an army of Custodes to defend his faithful citizens and avenging angels to seek out the unjust." Words spoken by the citizen of a new world coming under the protection of the loving Emperor with the Arch Confessor. "Take this small symbol of the Emperor, and then I shall know that you accept his love. We will immediately commence schooling your citizens and offering our support of mightly knights, apothecaries and faith counsellors." The Governor hesitates, then paces the room. The Arch Confessor slips the symbol into the Governers drink. I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, Preacher. Shortly after the Governor has finished his wine, he notices the small token in his class. Confused he looks at the Preacher, "Preacher I already said in respect, no thanks." "My son, you have accepted the Emperor's token when we drank together." Seconds later, Space Marines enter the Governers office along with a Chaplain. "Welcome to the Imperium." "Join the Imperium, hot food, love; a warm bed await you. You only need to step forward and accept our loving grace" words spoken over a speaker as members of the Ordo Absolutus surround the outskirts of a walled town, with armed assailants manning the town's walls. "Please, citizens, have ten-minutes to think over." Ten-minutes, one second passes. "Exterminatus it is then." Kaboom, half the town is instantly levelled. Minutes levels the reaming citizens step forward. "Ah I knew you would see the light," said as Michael Gabriel stands with his arms open in a loving, gracious posture. Ordo Absolutus is a specialised religious unit of the Adeptus Ministorum. Lead by Arch Confessor Michael Gabriel. Members of Ordo Ablolutus include Adepta Sororitas. They call upon regularly chamber militant Kill Teams -Grail Rifles and Vampuris Hunters to aid them in their sacred cleansing, propaganda, and evangelical missions. All members come from elite backgrounds such as; Chaplains, Daemon Hunters. Each is a dedicated servant of the Emperor and their faith unyielding. Admirers of Michael Gabriel and firm believers in the God-Emperor, the Sisters unquestionably follow his orders of carte blanche, believing their commander to be a pure symbol representing the God-Emperor. Consisting of a united allied force one hundred and one members; the four branches are broken down and organised into absolution units, each with their dedicated roles. Close ties with the Adepta Sororita, Grey Knights, Black Templars, Ordo Malleus, Ordo Hereticus; they have worked on various operations and pass information to one another. Primary Role Their primary objective is to bring the light of the Emperor to new worlds, not yet under the guidance and protection of the Imperium. Granted carte blanche, Michael Gabriel gifts Exterminatus to whom he sees fit for such a blessing of purity and cleansing flame. Michael Gabriel known as the Untouchable was issued a contingent, a choice given for his to choose. The unit formed into the Ordos Absolutus. Unit Organisation *'Kill Team Grail Rifles' - Consist of twenty-five veteran marines taken from the Black Templars, Grey Knights, McLeod's Beasts and the Ultramarines. The four unquestionable chapters were chosen candidates for their beliefs and style, each Chapter different from the other, specialising in anti-corruption, faith, loyalty and purity. *'Order of the Sisters of Purity' - Twenty Battle-Sisters make up the Sisters of Purity. Admired by the Sisters of Battle, and the Abbess as a close personal friend, twenty-five recommended, and voluntary sisters were chosen. Their helmets remodelled, similar to a Grey Knight with large white robes and a hood worn over their power armour. *'Kill Team Confessor Guard' - Twenty-Five Storm Troopers make up the Confessor Guard Kill Team, formed from the various Tempestus Scions units such as; Inquisition Storm Troopers, Death Korps, Cadian Shock Troops, *'Kill Team Vampuris Hunters' - Consists of twenty-five preachers, Inquisitors such as; Daemon Hunters and other experts from various fields. Each of the four branches has commanders, and each does not command other departments; Michael Gabriel commands the Sisters with the Grail Rifles, Confessor Guard and Vampuris as allies. Fortress-Monastery Along with his platoon, he has the Love & Grace - a small fortress and gothic-styled Inquisitorial Black Ship, able to house his retinue. He bids his will and purges the unclean with his chosen few. Translating through systems, he heads to lethal, sadistic grounds for Exterminatus, or purification by his foot guard, and converting the masses to the loving brace of the Emperor.